The Half Blood Kids
by helotastic
Summary: Co-written with PJATOSROCKS09. Basically, it's about the kids of Percy/Annabeth, Grover/Juniper, Clarisse/Chris, Thalia/Nico, and Katie/Travis. They become the seven of the prophecy. Rated K plus for right now. THIS STORY IS NOW ABANDONED.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction. Please be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I'm considering buying it. just kidding.  
**

Prologue (third person pov)

"Mommy, will you read me a story?" asked five-year-old Sophie Jackson as her mother tucked her in for bed.

"Well..." said Annabeth.

"Please?" begged her twin sister Monica.

Annabeth smiled at her two daughters "All right. What story?"

Monica sprang out of bed and went over to the book shelf. She pulled a heavy book off the shelf. "Greek myths!"

She handed the book to her mother and sat down beside her. "On Mount Olympus lived the gods of Ancient Greece."Annabeth read, "The names of the twelve major ones were Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus, Hera, Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter, and Artemis…" Before long, Sophie and Monica were asleep.

Quietly, Annabeth put the book away and turned off the lights. Then she went to go talk to Percy.

"We need to tell them who they are eventually." she stated, "It makes me feel terrible every time I read them Greek myths and they think it's all just a story. What will happen if they get attacked by a monster? They won't know what's happening!"

"We can't tell them now!" protested Percy. "Once they know who they are, their smell will only get stronger."

Annabeth sighed, "I know that, but I wish I didn't have to lie to them."

"We'll tell them some day." Percy promised.

**So did you like it? I know it's short, but this is only the prologue. Review!  
**


	2. The Kids Start Getting Suspicious

**Slightly longer chapter. **

**disclaimer: I don't own. (except for Sophie, Monica, Rosalie, Zoe, Luke, Demetri, Matthew, and Ash)  
**

Chapter 2 (Monica's pov)

I slid into a seat next to my best friend Zoe di Angelo just as the bell for first period rang.

"Just in time, Monica" she said with a smile.

Sitting two rows ahead of us was my oh-so-perfect twin sister, Sophie. She's my exact opposite, not looking or acting like me at all. She's smart and practical, with my mom's blond hair and gray eyes. She seems to always know the answers and the teachers absolutely love her.

I'm more of an athlete, being on a swim team and all. My brown hair and green eyes make me look more like my dad. My mom says I also inherited his stubbornness.

"Earth to Monica!" said Zoe, snapping her fingers in my face "You just zoned out for a minute there."

"Oh, sorry." I said. Zoe tilted her head and looked at me, her black hair falling over her shoulder "Is there something bothering you?"

"It's just my parents."I replied, "Late at night, when they think I'm asleep, I hear them talking about me and Sophie. It's hard to hear everything they're saying, but they're always saying stuff like 'we have to tell them… safe at camp'. They seem to think me and Sophie are in some sort of danger."

Zoe pursed her lips in thought. "Hmm…weird. My parents say the same things. Except they talk about me and Luke."

Zoe's parents, by the way, are Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico. They technically aren't really relatives, just close friends of the family.

"Zoe and Monica please pay attention!" said our teacher. We looked up. "Oops."

Zoe's pov

I went through my other classes, thinking hard. _What kind of danger could Sophie, Monica, Luke and I be in? What camp were they talking about? _

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I bought a lunch and sat down at my usual table. Other than Monica, Sophie, and I, there was Matthew Rodriguez, Rosalie Stoll and her twin brother Demetri, and Ash Underwood.

Matthew is this huge, muscular kid with brown hair and hazel eyes. He can be really violent when he wants to. His parents are Clarisse and Chris.

Rosalie is a class clown. She loves pulling pranks and is always getting in trouble. This is just like her dad, Travis. She has black hair and brown eyes. Her brother, Demetri, is quieter and believe it or not, his hobby is actually gardening. I know, you're thinking 'What self-respecting guy is into gardening?' Well, it might be because his mom, Katie is also a plant lover. Demetri has dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

Ash is a true tree-hugger. He eats all-organic food and uses 100% recycled stuff. He has really curly brown hair and green eyes. But the weird thing is that his hair looks greenish in the right light. He swears that he doesn't dye it and it's all natural.

So that's pretty much our whole group. Oh, and there's Luke, who's my younger brother by one year. He looks like my dad, Nico. Black hair and dark eyes. He can be a big pest, but most of the time he's pretty cool. Don't tell him I said that.

Monica's voice pulled me back to attention. "Both of our parents have these long conversations about our safety and some camp. Right, Sophie?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Anyways, does anyone know about this?" They all shook their heads no. All except for Ash. He looked sort of uncomfortable, but I decided to let it pass.

"No one?" asked Monica, with a trace of disappointment in her voice. "Never mind then."

Ash's pov

_Could she know that she's a half-blood?_ I wondered. _Maybe I should call their parents, just in case. _ I noticed that Zoe was giving me funny looks, so I put on my best innocent face.

After lunch, I excused myself and went to the art room. I pulled a spray bottle off the shelf, filled it with water, and started pumping. I fished around in my pocket and came up with a drachma, which I tossed into the spray.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please except my offering. Percy and Annabeth Jackson, please." I murmured. The screen split, with Percy on one side and Annabeth on the other. Percy was working at the aquarium and Annabeth was in her office.

"Hey!" I yelled. They both turned.

"I think you should come to pick up the kids right now" I said nervously, "I have a bad feeling they might suspect who they are very soon. And I smell monsters. "

Percy and Annabeth looked alarmed. "Okay." Percy said at last "I'll pick up Annabeth and get there ASAP"

**Reviews, please! They'd be helpful because I'm new to fanfiction. **


	3. Evil Teacher

**I wrote a lot more this time.**

**disclaimer: I only own the half-blood kids, and no, you can't have them. Oh, and I own Mrs. Rhiannon.**

Chapter 2 (Sophie's pov)

I was feeling a little unsettled. When Monica had mentioned the stuff about us being in danger, Ash had looked panicked for a second. I shrugged it off. It was probably nothing.

Lunch was over, so I headed to my next class. Darn it. I had math with Mrs. Rhiannon after lunch. Maybe it was just my imagination, but she seemed to hate me. A lot. Like I-want-to-kill-you hate. I took a seat between Rosalie and Ash.

I started taking notes as Mrs. Rhiannon talked. "Do you have extra paper?" asked Rosalie. I handed her a few sheets.

"Ms. Jackson! No talking in class!"Mrs. Rhiannon reprimanded.

"But I wasn't…" I tried to explain. She cut me off. "Out! We will discuss this in the hallway." My cheeks burned in embarrassment, but I followed her out of the classroom.

"Look, I'm really sorry, Mrs. Rhiannon. Rosalie asked for a piece of paper and…" I stopped.

Mrs. Rhiannon was glaring at me, and then before my eyes, she began to change form.

Her hair seemed to be on fire. One of her legs seemed to be made of bronze. The other one was a donkey leg. I screamed.

Rosalie's pov

I heard Sophie scream in the hallway. I jumped up, but no one else seemed to have noticed except Ash. Together, we ran out into the hallway. Mrs. Rhiannon had turned into some sort of strange monster thing.

"An empousa!" gasped Ash.

I turned to him, "What?"

"Err, nothing." he said hastily. I grabbed him by the shoulders. "Tell me right now what you know about this. Or else be prepared to be tortured for life with practical jokes."

Ash shook his head. "No! I can't tell you right now! We have to help Sophie first!"

I let go of him and whirled around. _Sophie! _Mrs. Rhiannon was coming towards her, fangs bared. Sophie screamed again, turned, and ran.

Sophie's pov

_Think, Sophie. _I told myself. _Where to go? Where would I be safe? _I turned left and headed towards the front office.

Percy's pov

I weaved between cars on the street at amazing speed. I almost got stopped by a police officer, but the Mist took care of it. When I reached my house, I slammed on the brakes.

Annabeth was already waiting outside. She jumped into the passenger seat and I took off again. Neither of us said anything. We were too busy worrying. I reached the school in record time. Annabeth got out before the car even came to a complete stop. I parked it right where it was and ran after her, uncapping Riptide as I went.

Sophie's pov

I saw my parents in the parking lot and nearly cried with relief.

"Weird vampire thing" I wheezed, trying to catch my breath, "right behind me."

My dad, holding a sword (where did he get it from?) advanced towards the crashing doors. When Mrs. Rhiannon came out, he sliced at her and she seemed to turn to dust.

After her came Ash and Rosalie. "We need to get all the half-bloods to camp." said Ash.

Rosalie was just as bewildered as I was. "Girls," said my mom, "get in the car." Then she walked over to the front lawn and smashed the sprinkler with her foot. It broke and water started spraying out. She threw something into it and said something I couldn't hear.

All of a sudden, Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico appeared. My mom said something to them and they nodded. My dad turned to Ash "C'mon. Help me get all the kids."

(Demetri's pov)

Monica, Zoe, and I were sitting in art class when her dad and Ash threw open the door. Everyone looked up, confused.

Quickly, Mr. Jackson snapped his fingers. "You don't see us. Monica and Demetri were never here."

As if hypnotized, they all went back to work as if nothing was happening. "We have to leave." Ash said urgently.

I stood up to follow, but Monica stayed put. "What is going on?" she asked.

"I'll explain later!" hissed her dad. He turned to Ash "Take them to the car."

Monica seemed mollified and we followed Ash outside.

Thalia's pov

As soon as I saw Annabeth's terrified expression in the iris-message, I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. "They got attacked, didn't they?"

She nodded "I need you and Nico to come here right now. Thalia, bring your van. We need to take them all to camp. Nico, you need to contact Grover, Juniper, Katie, Travis, Clarisse, and Chris."

My thoughts were whirling. _I shouldn't have kept them from the truth so long. They're children of two demigod children of the big three. What was I thinking?_

Somehow I managed to start up the van and drive to Luke's school. I interrupted his class and took him out to the car.

"What's wrong?" he asked, buckling his seat belt.

"Nothing. We're just going on a little trip." I said, trying to act careless.

He saw through my act, but stayed quiet.

My hands clenched the steering wheel hard as I turned into Zoe's school. Annabeth was pacing along the front.

I rolled down the window and leaned out. "I have six empty seats. Who do you want me to take?"

As soon as I said that, Ash, Monica, Zoe, and Demetri came out.

Annabeth opened the backseat door. "Zoe, Ash, Demetri, Sophie, Monica, and Rosalie will go with you. Percy and I will take Matthew."

The kids got in and I took off towards Camp Half-Blood.

Percy's pov

There was one more kid: Matthew, who was supposed to be in English class. He came with me without too much trouble.

Annabeth was already in the car outside. "Nico contacted all the other parents. They'll meet us at Camp Half-blood."

"Then let's go." I herded Matthew into the car.

**What do you think? Review and tell me if I should go on.**


	4. At Camp Halfblood

**Sorry for the delay. I was really busy.**

**Thank you to ISpyForMadeliene and anna for the encouragement. **

**And Kaleidescope, i'm trying to switch povs less if it makes it easier to understand. Don't worry about them being mary-sues. I've planned a fatal flaw for each one of them already. **

**puckabrina-percabeth101, i made this chapter longer.**

Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I wouldn't have sold the rights to Chris Columbus for a movie.

Chapter 4 (Nico's pov)

I walked back and forth, wondering if my family was safe. _Gods, where were they?_

After what seemed like forever, I saw Thalia's van coming with Percy's car right behind it. They parked at the base of the hill and helped the kids out.

I ran down to meet them. "Everyone ok? No injuries?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that bad." She lowered her voice "The only thing that's worrying me is that they might be the seven of the prophecy."

Chiron cleared his throat. "We'll discuss this at the Big House."

Everyone followed him up the hill and into camp. The kids were talking to one another and pointing at stuff.

"Whoa! Are those kids _sword fighting_?"

"Did you see that girl? She just came right out of the tree trunk over there!"

"That kid is half goat!"

We reached the Big House and Chiron ushered us inside.

Mr. D looked up and groaned. "Oh, exactly what I need. More brats running about this place!"

I could tell Monica was getting ready to hit him. "You'd better not." I whispered "Trust me." She slowly unclenched her fist, but she didn't stop glaring at him.

Chiron told us all to take a seat. "First of all, I think we should explain what you're doing here. I don't think the orientation film will work for this. Do you know about Greek mythology?"

Sophie's eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh, you mean all that stuff about gods and heroes and monsters?"

Chiron nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Well, they're still alive." A shocked silence filled the room.

Luke spoke first "They can't be. Those are just stories."

"I believe you." said Rosalie "It makes more sense than me having hallucinations of Mrs. Rhiannon as a vampire." Sophie nodded in agreement.

"The gods ran around having affairs with mortals in the stories, and they still do now." said Percy, picking up the story. "Their kids are called half-bloods or demigods."

"Right," said Chris "and Clarisse and I are demigods. So are Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Katie and Travis."

There was another long pause as our kids processed this information.

Finally, Matthew asked "So what are we?"

Chiron stroked his beard "I don't know exactly. No half-blood has ever lived long enough to have kids. I suppose you would be mixed bloods. You have genes from mortals and two different gods."

Grover interrupted "I just thought of something. What cabins will they stay in? They have two Olympian grandparents."

"They can stay with whomever parent they choose for right now." replied Chiron. He beckoned to a girl about my age that had been standing in the corner "Ivy? Please help Ash show the kids around the camp."

When they had left, Chiron leaned in and asked "Now what was that about the great prophecy?"

Rachel spoke from the doorway "You mean this one?

_Seven half-bloods will answer the call_

_To flood or fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the doors of death_"

I jumped "When did you get here?"

"I heard you guys talking about the great prophecy, so I just had to come." she smirked and took a seat, then looked expectantly at us. "You can keep talking."

Thalia turned to Chiron "We have seven kids in all, if you don't count Ash. I was just thinking they might be the ones in the prophecy."

"Okay…" said Katie "but what does the rest of it mean?"

"Quit looking at me!" Rachel exclaimed "I give the prophecies, not interpret them!"

We sat quietly, pondering over it.

_Meanwhile…_

Sophie's pov

Ash and Ivy took us on a grand tour of the whole camp.

"These are the cabins. Each one is dedicated to a different god or goddess." explained Ash "Nearer to the middle are the original twelve cabins for the twelve gods/goddesses of Mount Olympus. After the war against Kronos-"

"What was that?" inquired Luke.

"It was a really bad time. Let's leave it at that." said Ivy. I had almost forgotten she was there. She had barely spoken at all so far.

I fell back and walked beside her "So, are you a half blood?"

She rolled her eyes at me and said sharply "Of course I am. What did you think I was? A monster?"

_Geez,_ I thought, _what was wrong with her? I was just trying to be friendly._

I quickly rejoined the rest of the group.

Ash was showing everyone a dining pavilion. "Each cabin has a corresponding table." he explained. "The table at the front is for Chiron and Mr. D. The wood nymphs serve the food and the satyrs sit wherever they want."

"Where do we sit?" asked Zoe.

"Good question." said Ash "I guess you sit at the table for whichever godly grandparent you choose."

He led us to the stables, the arena, and the canoeing lake until we heard this weird sound.

_Conch horn_ I thought. I don't know how I knew that, I just did.

"Back to the dining pavilion." said Ash "It's time for dinner."

We sent back to where the tables were.

I sat with my mom, Monica sat with our dad, Demetri sat with his mom, and Rosalie sat with her dad. Zoe decided to sit with her mom, and Luke sat with his dad. Matthew sat with his mom.

I looked around to see campers coming from everywhere. A girl melted out of the side of a tree and walked up the hill.

When everyone was seated, some wood nymphs brought out platters of food. It was mostly bread, cheese, grapes, and barbeque. No junk food.

There was an empty goblet sitting on the table in front of me, but there wasn't anything in it.

"Tell it what you want." My mom whispered in my ear.

Ok. The Greek gods are alive. There are naiads in the lake. Why not have magical goblets?

"A Sprite, please" The goblet filled itself. I took a sip. It really was Sprite. I was about to start eating when I noticed that everyone was getting up and dropping food into the fire.

Oh. Of course there would be sacrifices.

I got up and dropped a cluster of grapes into the fire. "Um, for whoever my grandparents are." I made a mental note to ask later.

I sat back down and started eating. Halfway through dinner, Chiron stood up to make announcements. "We have some new campers today, the first mixed bloods ever, so make sure you welcome them later. In other news, a capture the flag game will be held this Friday. The leaders are Athena and Ares."

"What?" I asked.

"I'll explain later." said my mom.

After dinner, everyone left to go to a campfire sing-along hosted by the Apollo cabin.

I was about to go with them, but Chiron stopped me. "You, your friends, their parents, and your parents need to get together and sort everything out." We all followed him to the big house and sat down in a circle, buzzing with questions.

Monica went first. "So who are our Olympian grandparents?"

"I'm a child of Poseidon." My dad said. "And your mother is a daughter of Athena."

"I'm Zeus." Aunt Thalia said. "I'll explain everyone else. Nico is a child of Hades. Katie's mom is Demeter. Travis is a son of Hermes. So is Chris. Clarisse's dad is Ares. Ash's parents, Grover and Juniper, are a satyr and a tree nymph."

"You forgot me!" said a woman with red curly hair.

"That's Rachel." said Thalia "She's mortal. 'Why is she here, then' you ask. Well, she's the oracle. She tells the future."

Matthew got to ask the next question "What was the war against Kronos?"

The adults got really quiet. Finally, my mom spoke up "Do you remember how the gods overthrew Kronos and ended the age of the titans?"

"Yeah, I remember. Kronos ate his kids, but instead of eating Zeus, he ate a stone. Later Zeus made him barf up his siblings and they became the gods, right? Then they cut up Kronos and threw him into tartarus." said Monica.

"Pretty much." said Clarisse. "But Kronos reformed. He gathered a great army of monsters, and even half bloods."

"But why did they join?" asked Rosalie "Didn't the half bloods know that he was evil?"

"They did. But they felt unwanted by their godly parent or overlooked when they weren't determined. I would know, I joined them once." said Chris. There were shocked looks all around.

"But I left and later fought against him." he added hastily. "A lot of others did that."

I noticed that my mom looked really, really sad when he said that.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I knew one of those people." said Ash's dad, Grover. "He was so nice to everyone at camp. Then he left and joined Kronos. Later, we discovered he had permitted Kronos to live inside his body until he could reform completely."

"That's creepy." said Luke.

"Your mother and I named you after him, you know." said Nico. He ignored Luke's horrified look. "He was evil, but in the end, he sacrificed himself to kill Kronos. He ended up being the hero of the war."

"Wow." said Zoe "Am I named after someone, too?"

"Yes you are." said Thalia "There was this girl named Zoe Nightshade that used to be my enemy. She was the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis. They're a group of girls that accompany Artemis on her hunts. They are immortal as long as they don't die in battle or fall in love. Later, Zoe died when her own father, Atlas, killed her."

"Your middle name, Bianca, is my sister's name. She went on a quest to save Artemis and Annabeth." said Nico. His face darkened "But she died for the others on the quest."

I heard a screech outside and went to the window. "What was that?"

"Oh dear, it might have been a harpy. They patrol the camp after curfew." said Katie "Has the time passed that quickly? We'll have to stay here tonight."

Monica, Rosalie, Zoe, and I ended up sharing a room with tow bunk beds that night. Matthew, Luke, Ash, and Demetri shared another room like ours. The parents each took other rooms. Rachel slept in the attic.

I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep, after all that had happened today, but as soon as I hit the bed, I conked out.

** Review! Feedback is always helpful. And give me ideas about what the prophecy might mean.  
**


	5. Zoe's powers

**Hi! I wasn't planning to update today, but your reviews were encouraging. Also, I noticed that no one had any ideas on what the prophecy might mean. Please help with that.**

**Thank you to thalia, DanaMariSkywalker, Puckabrina-Percabeth101, and HiThereSmiley for all the encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own PJO?  
**

Chapter 5 (Zoe's pov)

"Zoe! Wake up!"

I rolled over "Five more minutes." Then I remembered where I was and sat up so abruptly that I almost hit Monica.

"Breakfast starts in ten minutes." she informed me "You'd better hurry."

I jumped out of bed and realized I was wearing the same clothes I had worn yesterday.

Looking around, I noticed an orange camp shirt on my bedside table with a note attached.

_Dear Sophie,_

_I realized that you didn't pack anything, so wear this for now. You can go buy stuff at the camp store later. Chiron is letting me teach Greek and close combat classes today._

_Love, Mom_

I dressed and showered quickly, then ran to the pavilion for breakfast.

My schedule said to head to the arena for sword fighting first. When I arrived, I noticed Monica's dad was teaching. He told the class to pair up and fight each other one on one.

"Hey, Zoe." he said. "I don't suppose you have a sword."

I shook my head.

He picked up a sword lying on table and handed it to me. "How about this one? Does it feel balanced?"

"Not really." I admitted "It's too heavy."

Percy looked surprised "But that's one of the lightest swords we have!"

"Well, it doesn't feel right."

He frowned. "Why don't you try it? I'll go easy on you." But as soon as he hit my sword, it clattered out of my hand and fell to the floor.

"Maybe you'd be better with another weapon." he said "Your mom, Thalia, is teaching archery. Why don't you try that?"

I slowly walked over to the archery range while Percy helped another kid.

"Mom? I suck at sword fighting, so Percy sent me over here to try archery."

She smiled "It's okay. You'll probably be better at archery."

She was wrong.

I missed the target completely every time and almost shot another camper.

"Hey watch it!" he said, turning around. Oh, no. He was one of those kids from the Ares cabin, mean and ugly.

"I'm really sorry." I said.

He advanced towards me "Sorry doesn't cut it. You're so going to pay."

I looked around for my mom, but I couldn't find her.

He laughed "Oh, is the little princess scared? Does she want her mommy?"

Then I got really mad. I felt something tug inside me, and suddenly a rock flew up and hit him in the face. The next thing I knew, I was hitting him with pebbles. He ran away, screaming. I smiled.

"You did well." said a voice. I turned and saw my mom watching me. "Before you ask, I didn't jump in because you need to learn how to fight your own battles. You should go to your father. Even if you inherited my looks, you might have inherited his skills."

It was the second time that day that I had gotten kicked out of a class, but I agreed.

My dad, Nico, welcomed me to his class. I told him everything. He looked thoughtful and then handed me a Stygian iron knife "Try this."

I grabbed the handle and to my surprise, it felt right in my hand, as if it was made for me. Finally! My dad challenged me to a fight and I realized that I was actually good with it.

He grinned "You can keep it. It seems like it was made for you."

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. I turned to go, but he stopped me. "Meet me later, okay? You might be able to shadow travel and summon the dead if you can manipulate rocks."

I nodded and went to Greek class.

Ancient Greek wasn't that hard at all. I was in the same class as Rosalie, and after a little while, we had a basic idea of what the Iliad meant.

Horseback riding was a bit of a challenge. The pegasi wouldn't get near me. The instructor, Talise, a daughter of Poseidon, told me that they thought I smelled like dead people.

Eventually one of them let me get on and I flew up into the sky. I looked down at all the tiny buildings. Bad idea. I got all dizzy and almost fell off the horse. After a long time, I heard Talise, tell us to land near the stables. I didn't object.

I had a lot of other "hero training" the rest of the day.

My canoe flipped over. I didn't know why. Monica had this big smile on her face when it did.

The climbing wall almost smashed me flat.

The tree nymphs turned out to be faster than I was which was embarrassing.

Yep, just your typical day at a camp for kids who are half Greek god.

Finally, I had a little free time after dinner and went to find my dad.

I found him in a clearing in the forest, talking to a young girl that wasn't really there, which probably makes no sense. What I mean is that her outline was all wavered.

My dad turned and saw me "Hi, Zoe. This is your Aunt Bianca. Bianca, this is my daughter, Sophie."

"Is she – is she a ghost?" I managed to stammer.

My dad nodded, as if there was nothing strange about talking to the spirit of a dead person. "Bianca, why don't you go? I think you're scaring her." The ghostly form rippled and vanished.

"So I was going to teach you to shadow travel, right? Well, you just sort of run into a patch of darkness and imagine where you want to go. Why don't you try? I'll meet you by the armory."

I took a deep breath and ran at a tree. For a fraction of a second, everything was dark. Then I was standing by the armory. My dad was next to me.

I almost collapsed. Shadow traveling sapped a lot of energy.

My dad looked concerned. "You'd better go to bed. I forgot how tired I was the first time I tried it. I'll show you how to summon the dead tomorrow night."

I barely heard him as I stumbled towards the big house. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

**Sorry it's short. Please review and give me ideas on what the great prophecy might mean. Thnx!**


	6. Sophie's powers

**Thanks to DanaeMariSkywalker, HiThereSmiley, lulu halulu, Daina Solo, Kathryn V, and CC for urging me on. This chapter is really short, but I'm just going to write a short chapter about each mixed-blood's powers before I continue with the story. Trust me, knowing what they can do will be helpful later.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, ok?  
**

Chapter 6 (Sophie's pov)

(By the way, this is the same day as the last chapter, only from Sophie's point of view.)

When I woke up the next morning, I had momentary panic, wondering where I was. Then I remembered. Rosalie and Zoe were sleeping, and I heard Monica in the shower. I decided to take a shower that night instead.

As I put on an orange shirt that had been lying on my bed, I saw a little spider near my foot and screamed.

Rosalie's eyes popped open "What's going on?"

"Spider!" I screamed

She rolled her eyes "Is that it?" Then she calmly picked it up with her hand and set it down outside. "I'll walk with you to the mess hall if you wait for me to get ready."

After dressing in our camp shirts, we left the cabin

First, I had sword fighting. I stank. That basically sums it up. My sword felt awkward in my hand and it was hard to swing it.

My dad told me it was fine and that I was probably just getting used to it, but I knew he was just trying to make me feel better. I excused myself and headed to my next class.

It was archery, taught by Zoe's mom, Thalia. I was actually pretty good for my first time.

It was simple. You just had to calculate the power of the arrow based on the tension of the bowstring. Then you had to take into account wind patterns and the effect of gravity pulling the arrow down. But when I tried to explain that to another kid, they didn't get it. Oh, well.

Greek was probably my favorite class. I got put in the class taught by my mom. She let us read the Odyssey and some other cool things.

The climbing wall was okay if you timed it perfectly. I was off by a few seconds and nearly got smashed to death.

After dinner, I finally got a chance to shop at the camp store and bought several outfits.

When I got back to the big house, Zoe was already sleeping. I took a shower and changed into my new clothes. Then I crawled into bed and slept.

**So yeah, that's it. I know it sucks. Please review anyways. The next chapter is about Monica's powers.**

**P.S. Should I combine chapters? Let me know.  
**


	7. Monica's powers

**Another sorta short chapter, but at least I updated soon.**

**Thank you to Son of Poseidon, SoccerStar21, lulu halulu, HiThereSmiley, AllieLeigh14, WhosaidIcared, Frances bean, Ash, and CC for the reviews and advice. You guys are awesome.  
**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own PJO.  
**

Chapter 7 ( Monica's pov of the same day)

I woke up first the next morning and got ready for the day.

Then I leaned over Zoe and shook her "Zoe! Wake up!"

She sat up suddenly and I almost laughed "Breakfast is in ten minutes. You'd better hurry."

I turned and left.

* * *

My first activity that day was Pegasus riding. I hopped onto a brown and white Pegasus.

Hey! Don't get on so hard!

Like anyone else in my situation, I freaked out. "Did you just talk to me?"

_Uh, yeah. I'm actually talking in your mind. You got a problem with that? I'll bet you're new to camp. Probably understood me because you're a Poseidon kid. _

"I'm not." I told it "But my dad, Percy, is."

_Hey Blackjack! It's Percy's kid!_

A black Pegasus poked its head out of the stall. _Really? Hi, boss's kid. _

"Um…hi, I guess."

_Not very polite, is she?_ Said the Pegasus I was sitting on.

_She's a chip off the old block. Don't tell the boss, but I've heard she's just as stubborn as he is._ Said the horse I took to be Blackjack.

I was about to ask what he was talking about and why he kept calling my dad boss, but the counselor was glaring at me, so I took off.

Once in the air, I asked my Pegasus about it.

_Oh, your dad once saved old Blackjack from The Princess Andromeda. That was Luke's ship, you see. He was using it to gather an army for Kronos. Ever since, Blackjack's been completely loyal to your father._

"Oh, I get it."I said "Did my dad have any other adventures?"

_You'll have to ask him._

The counselor signaled for us to land.

"I'll see you later, ok?" I told the Pegasus.

_Bring some sugar cubes!_

My next class was canoeing, taught by some water Nereids. I expected to suck at it, it being my first time and all, but I beat the other kids.

As soon as I got into the canoe, it seemed to respond to me. I paddled effortlessly and turned corners with ease. It was amazing. I noticed Zoe trying to go forward next to me and couldn't help myself.

I made the water flip her canoe over.

She emerged from the water, looking puzzled. It took a lot of effort to keep my face expressionless, but I think I might have cracked a smile.

After canoeing, I had close combat classes, taught by Zoe's dad, Nico.

I found a celestial bronze knife that worked perfectly. It was a lot easier to maneuver than a sword.

Nico paired me up with a girl from the Aphrodite cabin. Her golden brown hair fell about her shoulders and she looked like a typical Aphrodite girl.

I tried to get my knife near her, but she kept parrying away. Finally, I feinted a stab at her stomach. She blocked, moving her arm, and I held my knife to her neck.

Her face broke into a smile. "Okay, you win, but only because I wasn't trying hard. I didn't want to get all sweaty and gross. Anyways, my name is Kathryn!"

"I'm Monica." I said.

"Are you new to camp? Want me to show you around and introduce you to everyone?" she asked.

I swear she was almost bouncing. I had just defeated her and now she was so friendly and energetic.

I couldn't help but to smile too. "Sure. Why not? We have free time now."

She grabbed my hand and ran to the cabins. "Okay, this is Cassandra. She's a daughter of Hecate."

Cassandra was sitting cross-legged on the porch of her cabin with a puppy in her lap. She had black hair that was tied back. "Hi!"

"Your mom is Hecate?" I asked her.

"Uh-huh. Goddess of magic, sorcery, ghosts, doorways, and dogs."

But I was only half listening. "Isn't that Ivy?"

Kathryn turned "Who?"

"That girl over there, with the blond hair. She's next to the Hermes cabin."

"Oh, her. She turned up at camp a few weeks ago. Someone found her unconscious, curled up near the property line. She survived the nectar and ambrosia, so she must be a half-blood." explained Kathryn.

Cassandra cut in "No one knows who Ivy's Olympian parent is yet, but her thirteenth birthday is in a few days."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"After the war with Kronos, your father made the gods swear to claim their children by the time they turned thirteen." she said, exasperated.

"No one knows how she got here?" I asked.

Kathryn shook her head "Nope. But Ivy says that she was at the orphanage when someone knocked her out. She woke up in the camp infirmary. That's all she remembers."

"She lived at the orphanage?"

Cassandra nodded. "But that's about all I know. She mostly keeps to herself."

A conch horn blew in the distance.

"Time for dinner." said Kathryn "Let's go."

**Reviews, please! Next chapter will be... Luke's powers.  
**


	8. Luke's powers

**Thank you to bookworm, Ash, lulu halulu, Guest 3119, frances bean, CC, HiThereSmiley, and Percabeth luver 0001 for the encouragement. It's always great to have feedback.**

**I've decided I'm not going to write about their whole day, only enough so that you have a basic idea of their personality.**** A lot of you wanted longer chapters or combined chapters. Sorry, but they'll stay short and separate for now. I'm trying to make up for it by updating more often, though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, never have and probably never will.  
**

Chapter 8 (Luke's pov of that day)

I yawned and stretched, then remembered with a start where I was. I got ready for breakfast quickly.

Matthew and Demetri were still sleeping, so I decided to help them up. "Wake up! Today we get to start lessons!"

Demetri groaned and rolled over. I tapped him and felt a jolt of electricity course through me.

The weird thing was that it didn't hurt me. Only Demetri was affected. He jumped up.

I was about to electrocute Matthew, but he sat up. "I'm awake already, you little pest!"

I backed off. "Sorry."

Demetri shook his head "Aw, don't bother him, Matthew. Luke's only a little kid."

"I am not a little kid!" I said indignantly.

"Prove it then." said Matthew "I dare you to a fight me with weapons."

"I'll do it."

Matthew laughed and turned to Demetri "Hear that? The little brat thinks he can take me down."

Demetri frowned "Why don't you go pick on someone your own size?"

"You're no fun." said Matthew, the smile disappearing from his face. He left and the door slammed shut behind him.

"You shouldn't have done that! I was handling it fine!" I exclaimed "I don't need anyone to protect me! Stop treating me like a little kid just because I'm a little younger!" I ran from the room.

_Why does everyone treat me like that? _I wondered angrily _I'm just as good as they are, better, even._

The angrier I got, the more storm clouds gathered at the edge of camp.

"Calm down." said a voice. It was my mom, Thalia. "Your anger is causing the clouds."

I looked up "How do you know?"

"Well, it's not me. It could be Amber, my half-sister, but she's pretty happy right now."

I sighed and a clap of thunder echoed across the sky.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, but you still have to go to breakfast. C'mon."

I obediently stood up and followed her to the dining hall.

* * *

After breakfast I had Greek class. It was surprisingly simple and I understood it easily.

Pegasus riding was next. As soon as I got in the air, I knew exactly how high I was and how fast I was moving. It was great.

Then I had sword fighting, taught by Percy. It was a lot harder than it looked. My sword felt unbalanced, too heavy in the front.

Luckily, Percy noticed the problem. "Why don't you try a spear? It might work better."

I went to a different class, taught by Clarisse, Matthew's mom. Sure enough, I found a spear that worked perfectly. We paired off and I got stuck with - guess who? - Matthew.

"Ha! I'm so beating you." He sneered.

A brilliant idea struck me.

I smiled "Sure. Spear on spear."

Matthew's eyes narrowed, trying to detect any sarcasm in my voice. Apparently he didn't, because he just shrugged.

"And start…now!" yelled Clarisse.

Matthew lunged at me, but I only needed to duck. Being short has advantages.

Then, before he could strike again, I imagined a bolt of lightning striking him. A weird feeling passed through me, and then lightning struck the tip of my spear. I directed it towards Matthew. Once it hit, he flew back several feet from the pure force of the impact.

The tip of my spear was pointed at his throat. "I win!" I said.

His eyes flashed murderously "You cheated! You used your powers!"

"Who said you couldn't?" I asked innocently "Now promise you'll leave me alone. Better yet, swear on the River Styx."

"I-I swear on the River Styx not to harm Luke di Angelo. There, I said it. Happy now?"

"No. Swear that you won't treat me like I'm a little kid."

"Fine. I also swear on the River Styx that I won't treat Luke di Angelo like a little kid."

I was satisfied and let him get up. He dusted himself off, and then ran to his next class.

With a wide grin, I ambled to my next class, spear in hand.

**Yeah, that's it. Please review. The next chapter is about *drum roll* Rosalie.**


	9. Rosalie's powers

**Really short chapter, but **** at least ****I updated soon.**

**Thank you to Project Phoenix Agent 003, lulu halulu, Son of Poseidon, Ash, and CC for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked, my name was not Rick Riordan.  
**

Rosalie's pov of the same day

I woke up to someone screaming.

Sophie was all hunched up on her bed, eyes wide and shaking with terror. She pointed at the floor "Spider!"

I sighed "Is that all?"

Then I picked it up with my hand and put it outside. She waited for me to get ready and we walked to breakfast together.

My first activity that day was rock climbing. It was okay if you didn't get smashed, burned, or thrown off.

After that, I had Greek. It was boring. The teacher, Annabeth, expected us to sit there and learn Greek verbs and whatever. I just wanted to get out and have fun.

When I finally got a break, my dad, Travis taught me how to pickpocket and shoplift. Now that was fun. My dad gave me tips like "act confident" and "distractions make perfect opportunities." He taught me some more basic guidelines, and then left me to "practice".

I walked out of the camp store with two candy bars in my pocket and the satyr at the counter didn't notice a thing. Then I snatched a drachma out of some random person's pocket.

During sword fighting, I got paired with a guy from the Nike cabin named Jay. He must have been new, too, because he was overconfident. He thought having the goddess of victory as your mother made you invincible.

I beat him easily, leaving him sweating with exhaustion.

I couldn't help myself. I poured sand on top of him. Now, if you've ever been to the beach, you get all wet in the water. Then you go back on the sand and it sticks all over you. That's pretty much what happened to him.

Finally, another kid from the Poseidon cabin had to dump water on him to get rid of the sand. Jay left the arena giving me dirty looks.

That's why you don't mess with the prankster.

**I know, too short. *ducks arrow* I'll put another chapter about Demetri's powers tomorrow! *turns and runs from angry mob of readers***


	10. Demetri's powers

**Sorry for making you guys wait. I was working on another story.**

**Thanks to book worm, lulu halulu, CC, HiThereSmiley, Son of Poseidon, kpuppylover, anna, and xpurpleline97x(even though I told her not to read my story until she finished the series).**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter**

Demetri's pov

I got shocked awake the next morning. But not just normal static electricity shock. It was more like "Ow! I stuck my finger in the electrical outlet" shock.

Luke was standing over me looking sort of surprised and at the same time awed at his power.

He ran over to Matthew and was about to try the same thing, but Matthew got up and started yelling at him.

I tried to step in, but then Luke yelled at me.

Finally, they both left and I dragged myself to the dining pavilion.

My mom greeted me "Good morning, Demetri! I talked to Chiron and it seems that you might have the powers of a child of Demeter. So he agreed to let you spend the last half of the day in the strawberry fields."

For the first time that day, I smiled "Sure."

My first class was foot racing. The tree nymphs that taught were a lot faster than I was. They told me that they had had centuries of practice, but it was still humiliating to be slower than a plant.

I got to have archery next. It was the easiest out of all my classes that day. Luke's mom, Thalia, let me keep my bow and a quiver of celestial bronze arrows.

Finally, I left my classes and headed down to the field. Some satyrs and demigods were already working busily.

"So what do we do?" I asked a girl that was watering the plants.

She stood up "Are you new?"

I nodded.

"Welcome to camp then. I'm Amanda, daughter of Carpo."

"Who's Carpo?" I inquired.

"Goddess of fruit. Anyways, who are you?"

"Demetri."

"Son of…" Amanda prompted

"I'm a mixed blood. My mom is a daughter of Demeter and my dad is a son of Hermes."

"How interesting. Well, you can help by adding fresh fertilizer to the row of plants over there." She handed me a heavy bag.

I walked over and spread it out. The smell of the dirt was welcoming, even though it reminded me of how much I missed my garden back home.

It had originally been only for my mom, but she said that I showed talent as a little kid. I knew how deep to plant the seeds and how much water they needed. Eventually, she gave me my own plot of land in the corner of her garden.

I wondered where all the insects were. In a place like this, they should be swarming everywhere.

Then I spotted Ash sitting in the shade, playing reed pipes. As long as he played, the insects stayed away from the plants. Oh.

Amanda had emptied her watering can and was leaning against the fence. She swept her black hair away from her face and surveyed the field. When her gaze landed on me, I quickly looked back down and kept working.

The next time I looked up, she was gone.

**No, Demetri will not end up with Amanda. Unless you guys want them to. Review! Matthew's powers are next!  
**


	11. Matthew's powers

**Thanks to lulu halulu, alfado, AwkwardSilence2.0, Son of Poseidon, Tianna, Ash, HiThereSmiley, and Natalie.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO. I am not Rick Riordan. Therefore, I don't own PJO. infallible logic, huh?  
**

Matthew's pov

_Man, Demetri is such a goody two shoes._ I thought as I left the room.

I had been about to let Luke have it for bothering me, but Demetri had jumped in and stopped me.

Well, Luke was going down.

I finally saw him again at spear fighting class. Even better, we got paired up.

He looked worried for a moment before suddenly grinning.

I wondered what he was up to, but didn't have time to think about it. My mom yelled at us to start fighting.

I jabbed at Luke and he ducked underneath my spear point. Before I could regain my balance, he electrified me.

The tip of his spear was pointed at my throat. "I win!"

I felt like strangling him "You cheated! You used your powers!"

"Who said you couldn't?" he asked innocently. He made me swear on the River Styx not to harm him. Then I had to agree not to treat him like a little kid.

Finally he was satisfied and let me up. I tried to keep from running to my next class. My face was burning. I couldn't believe a little kid had just creamed me at spear fighting.

I vented my frustration on the kids in my wrestling class. Every single one of them got pounded against the mat, but I barely noticed. I was too busy plotting against Luke.

After dinner, I went down to the arena to stab straw dummies to death.

Two girls were already there. One was Ivy, the girl who had taken me and the others on a tour around camp. The other one I didn't recognize. I hid behind a column and listened to their conversation.

"Ivy, you can't go and blame them."

"They don't care about me. They don't want me, Kathryn. Don't you see that?"

"There's still a few days left until your birthday. You'll probably be claimed by then."

"How do you know?"

"Ivy! You can't rebel against the gods. That just makes it easier for Kronos to manipulate you."

"He's dead. Everyone knows that."

"Maybe so, but he can still influence you through dreams. He'll make you start thinking that the gods are wrong and the titans are right."

There was a pause before Ivy answered.

"Okay then. But still, what if I'm not claimed by my birthday?"

"I don't know. It's not likely."

"But what if they don't? Will I still get to stay at camp?"

"Ivy, stop worrying already. I promise I'll stick with you and help you no matter what. C'mon, it's almost curfew."

I heard footsteps and their voices faded away.

After I was sure they had gone, I left and sprinted to the big house, resolving to tell Chiron what I had heard tomorrow morning.

**Sort of short, but look on the bright side: I'm finally done with all their powers! The next chapter will be the next day.  
**


	12. Capture the Flag

**Finally I get to write the next day! This is also a really long chapter, so enjoy!  
**

**Thanks to JacksonandChase4ever, lulu halulu, BookObsesserNumberOne, bpfish, and Son Of Poseidon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

Chapter 12 (Monica's pov)

The next morning at breakfast, I sat with my dad and some of his half-siblings. Halfway through, Chiron stood up to make an announcement. "The hunters have notified me that they will be arriving at camp this afternoon, so we will have a traditional game of Capture the Flag tonight. It will replace our normal Capture the Flag game on Friday."

Some people groaned. Chiron ignored then and went on "Also, we will be having a field trip to Mt. Olympus next week, on the summer solstice. For those of you who wish to come, you must notify me or Mr. D so we can make the necessary arrangements."

Chiron sat back down and conversation started up again.

"So who are the hunters?" I asked

"You mean the hunters of Artemis. They accompany her and help her when she goes on a hunt. They're also immortal unless they die in battle or fall in love." explained a girl named Talise.

"I know that. Thalia explained it to me when I arrived at camp. But who are they?"

"Artemis isn't picky. She accepts half-bloods, dryads, even mortals. She's probably coming to recruit more hunters."

"So what's Capture the Flag? I'm assuming you guys don't play my normal rules."

Talise grinned "You bet we don't. All weapons, magical items, and powers are allowed."

"That's awesome!"

"I know, right?"

"Okay, one more question. How do we get to Mt. Olympus?"

"Argus drives us there. He's the head of security and has eyes all over him, by the way."

"Where does he drive you?"

"To the Empire State Building. Then we take an elevator to the six hundredth floor. You should sign up to go. Olympian parties are great. I'm definitely going. The last time I went, we- Oh, look at the time. I have to go. I'll see you later!"

I waved and went to close combat class.

When I got there, I unsheathed my knife from yesterday. It really was amazing. Wavy lines were etched into the blade and the edges gleamed.

I got paired up with Kathryn again.

"Guess what?" she said, blocking the path of my knife blade.

"What?" I asked as I tried to get at her again.

She forced it away "I saw Ivy last night." She dodged another slash "She was down at the arena, whacking the straw dummies."

"And what happened?" I asked, intercepting one of her stabs.

"She's really upset that she hasn't been claimed yet."

I was so surprised, I let down my guard for a second and Kathryn jabbed at my unprotected side. I quickly twisted away.

"But doesn't she have to be claimed by her birthday?"

"Uh-huh. And her birthday is tomorrow." She leaned in a little closer "Ivy was so mad she almost left camp."

I raised my eyebrows "Seriously?"

Kathryn nodded, her eyes wide "She acted like she really planned to, but I finally convinced her otherwise."

Just then, Nico blew a whistle "Okay, class is over."

I needed to talk to Zoe. I was about to go find her, but then I remembered that she hadn't been at breakfast either. I went up to Nico and asked him about it.

"She's probably still sleeping." He said "I taught her how to shadow travel and she got tired out."

"Oh." I said dejectedly "Thanks for telling me, though."

I left class.

My next class was my favorite: canoeing. It seemed the more I practiced, the easier it was to control my boat.

Finally, it was time for dinner. When I got to the mess hall, I saw a group of girls sitting at the Artemis table, which was usually empty.

I studied them as I ate. There were a little more than a dozen of them, all wearing silvery jackets and jeans. A few timber wolves sat at their feet. One of them had a silver circlet in her hair. They all seemed to be glowing, like with moonlight.

After dinner, everyone gathered together as Chiron went over the rules of Capture the Flag. "Your flag must be in plain sight. The guards cannot be closer to it than five feet. All weapons and magical items are allowed. You may disarm your prisoners, but not bound and gag them. Most importantly, no intentional maiming."

Some people pouted, but Chiron continued "The hunters will be the blue team and the campers will be the red team. The creek is the boundary line. Now, arm yourselves and prepare!"

I caught up with Talise "We're so going to beat the hunters. There's more of us than of them."

Talise shook her head "Probably not. The hunters win most of the time."

"Oh." I said, disappointed. I followed everyone into a group huddle.

The captain, a girl from the Athena cabin, did a head count. Then she went over the plan "We have about forty campers, which should be enough. We'll put the flag on top of Zeus's fist."

"Now let's see… you guys have border patrol." she said, pointing at some campers, including me.

"What's that?" I asked my mom, who was sitting on the side.

"That means you stand along the river and keep the other side away."

"What about you?" I asked "Aren't you playing?"

She smiled "Nah. I'm getting to old for this kind of stuff."

"Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Nope. Not going to do it. I already told you. The other parents and I are too old."

"But you're a really good strategist, too."

"I am, aren't I?"

I sensed I was making progress "Yes! At least help us with the battle plan!"

She pulled herself up "All right, but only that."

I watched her walk over to the girl and confer with her. "With this many campers, you should send out more than two decoys. Send out some lone campers, too."

The girl frowned, but carried out my mom's suggestions. "Why don't you help? Get the other camp alumni to help, too."

The parents tried to protest, but the other campers were also all for the idea. Finally, they gave in and the game started.

I had border patrol, with some other campers. A little way behind us were some more kids on defense. A group was going to retrieve the flag. Another group was also coming along in case they couldn't get it. There were two decoy groups to distract the enemy.

I didn't do much for the first part of the game, just walked back and forth along the boundary line. All of a sudden, an arrow landed at my feet. The fumes coming from it made me want to barf.

My eyes stung, but I managed to fan it away. A hunter was headed towards the flag.

I followed her quietly, weaving between trees. My knife was already unsheathed and in my hand. A twig snapped underneath my feet.

She stopped and looked around. It was now or never. I jumped out from behind a tree. A slender silver arrow marked the spot where I had just stood, its shaft still quivering.

The hunter quickly notched another arrow and shot it at me, but I was faster. I dodged it again, pressing closer and closer. She turned and ran.

I called for help, then went after her. Just as she was about to reach Zeus's fist, someone stepped out of the shadows and grabbed her.

"Going somewhere?" Sophie asked. "Good job, Monica. I'll take her to jail. You can go back to your post."

I walked back to the river, only to find a hunter holding our flag running towards it.

"Hey!" I yelled. I ran after her and saw a camper burst out of the woods on the other side, clutching the other flag. I could only watch, helpless, as the hunter took the stream in a single leap, seconds before we took their flag.

The hunters smiled, triumphant. One of them went up to Zoe's mom. She was about twelve and I didn't remember her playing in the game. "Thalia Grace, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Thalia forced a smile "The same goes for you."

"I hope you do not regret your choice." Said the hunter

"No, I do not." Thalia said. Her voice sounded strained.

"Very well." The hunter left and I went up to Thalia.

"Why'd you let her push you around?" I asked

Thalia turned to me "Do you know who that was? That was Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt."

My mouth dropped open "The goddess herself? Here at camp?"

"She's not the only one." Thalia said, amused "Mr. D is a god too."

"Which one?"

"Dionysus"

"The wine dude?" I asked, because that's all I remembered

She laughed "Yes, the wine dude. Don't let him hear you call him that."

"Artemis said something about a choice. What was that?"

Thalia's smile disappeared "Years ago, after World War II, there was a great prophecy. It said that the next child of the big three- that's Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades –to reach sixteen would make a choice that would either save Olympus or destroy it. So they made a pact. They wouldn't have any more children."

"But they did, didn't they?"

"Yes. I was a mistake. So was Percy."

"What about Nico?"

"He's a special case. He was already born before the pact."

"Huh?"

"There's this place in Las Vegas called the Lotus Hotel and Casino. You go in there, play a few games, and stay forever. Anyways, Hades couldn't bear to kill Nico and his sister Bianca, so he hid them there. Eventually, they got out somehow."

"But this still doesn't answer my question. What choice was Artemis talking about?"

"I'm getting to that. Kronos wanted us to make the choice in his favor. A few days before my sixteenth birthday, he tempted me with power. I got so close to accepting. But I didn't. After that, I joined the hunters and became Artemis's lieutenant."

"And?"

"Nico was only ten or so at that time. I stayed with the hunters and helped in the final battle with Kronos. As it turns out, Percy was the child of the prophecy. After that, I had no more reason to stay with the hunters, but I did anyway. One summer, we came to camp. Nico was sixteen by now and I fell for him. I knew that if Artemis found out, I would be kicked out. I didn't know what to do. Finally, I confessed and quit the hunters. To this day, I think Aphrodite had something to do with it."

"Wow." I said

"I know, right? Well, we should head back to the big house. It would be bad to be eaten by harpies."

That night, I had the weirdest dream…

_I was standing on a mountainside. A group of monsters was in the distance, huddled around a coffin. I couldn't see inside, but I knew something evil was stirring. There was a chanting sound, but it wasn't Greek. It was older, more mysterious and magical. _

_Then the voice spoke in plain English "You must come. The gods do not care for you. They have not claimed you yet."_

_I looked around to see who he was speaking to and saw Ivy standing in the shadows. She stepped forward, trancelike "Of course. They do not care for me. I will overthrow them."_

_The voice laughed "Good…"_

_The scene shifted and I saw the real Ivy. She was standing in the forest, still in a trance. There was a sharp sound and she collapsed._

I woke up with a start and slipped out of bed. It was early morning.

I needed to talk to Chiron. I needed to tell my parents. But I didn't need to ask who was in the coffin. I already knew.

Kronos.

**Cliffie! I need at least five reviews for the next chapter to go up!**

**P.S.**

**Son of Poseidon, you mean you haven't read The Titan's Curse? If you haven't finished the series, please don't read my story. It'll spoil the series. If you're reading it again, look for it at a library. If you're only looking to buy it, go to a nearby bookstore.**


	13. Kronos is Rising

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for not updating. Not only was I busy, I also had writer's block. Anyways, did you know that today is the summer solstice? As I write this, council is being held at Mt. Olympus, on the six hundredth floor of the Empire State Building.**

**Thanks to Total DEMIGOD, Percabethluver0001, CC, lulu halulu, Ash, thehockeyfan, Luna-chan4life, HiThereSmiley, The Primed Guy, and Son Of Poseidon.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

Annabeth's pov

I was awakened by the sound of knocking on the door to mine and Percy's room. Immediately, my hand slid under the pillow and came out clutching my knife.

I cautiously opened the door. It was Monica, standing in the hall. Her eyes were filled with terror.

I dropped the knife "What's wrong?"

"It's Ivy. Kronos is back. And I think she's joined."

I reached over and shook Percy. "Wake up, Seaweed Brain!"

"I'm up!" he said before rolling over again.

I pushed him off the bed and he landed on the floor with a satisfying thud.

He woke up.

"What's your problem?" he complained "That could've hurt me!"

I rolled my eyes "You know that couldn't have hurt you. You're invulnerable. But I happen to know your weak point if you don't cooperate."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Who says?"

"Ahem!" said Monica "We need to get Chiron and everyone else! Ivy might have joined Kronos!"

That got Percy's attention. "What time is it?"

I checked the clock on a bedside table "About six in the morning."

"I'll go get the cabin leaders. You guys go wake up everyone here." He said

"In your pajamas?" I asked stifling a laugh.

"Oh, right." He said sheepishly "Everyone will be sleeping anyway. Let's get Chiron and tell him first."

We stepped out into the hallway and were stopped by Chiron. "What's the meaning of all this noise? I can't sleep."

"We're sorry, but Monica dreamed that Kronos is stirring again." I explained

There was a gasp behind me and I whipped around.

Thalia was staring open-mouthed. "Really?"

"That's what I saw in my dream, but I don't know if it's true…" said Monica

"It probably is." said Rachel, walking towards us "Half-blood dreams always mean something."

Chiron sighed "There's no going back to sleep now. We might as well wake everyone else."

I went back to my room and got dressed.

A few minutes later, we all assembled around the ping pong table in the rec. room, just like in the old days when we fought against Kronos. Everyone was whispering, wondering what was going on.

Chiron cleared his throat "Is everyone here?"

Nico shook his head "Everyone but Zoe. She passed out after shadow traveling the night before last night."

"We'll have to start without her then." Chiron said "Monica, could you tell us about your dream? The whole thing, don't leave anything out."

Monica took a deep breath "In my dream, I was standing on a mountainside. There was a group of monsters in the distance…"

"How many?" Rachel interrupted

Monica's brow furrowed, as if she were trying to remember "I think a dozen, maybe more. Anyways, it seemed that they were gathered around a golden coffin. I couldn't see inside, but I felt a presence. It was something powerful and older than the gods themselves. It tried to get Ivy to overthrow the gods."

"And what did she do?" inquired the new head of the Athena cabin.

"She…She said yes." Monica admitted "But she seemed to be in some sort of trance, like Kronos was controlling her mind. After that, I saw Ivy standing in the woods. There was this sound and she collapsed."

"How interesting." said Chiron "It seems that Kronos is not in physical form, but he can still influence people."

"And the first part may not have been real. Ivy could have dreamed it. Only the last part was real." I added

"But no one knows where Ivy is now?" asked Katie

Everyone shook their heads and there was silence. Then suddenly Chiron got up "Oh dear, it's time for breakfast already! We'll finish discussing this afterwards."

We filed out of the room and headed towards the mess hall.

**I know, I know. Not only is it short, it's also just a filler chapter. But I have something to make up for it.**

***drumroll***

**RICK RIORDAN HAS RELEASED A PREVIEW OF THE NEW CAMP HALF-BLOOD SERIES! AND IT'S AWESOME!  
**

***takes deep breath***

***attempt to breath calmly fails***

***hyperventilating***

**The new series is called The Heroes of Olympus and the first book is The Lost Hero.  
**

**Go to camphalfblood. com to see it. **

**You'll need a password to get in. It's "newhero".**

**Now you're so grateful to me that you'll give me reviews, right? Right?  
**


	14. AN

**I'm going to take a break from this story because i have writer's block and don't know what I should do next. once i come up with an idea, i'll write it down and post it asap.**

**In the meantime, go take a look at my other stories: PJO Songfics and Watching the Movie**

**Thanks!**

**-daughterofathena7**


	15. Breakfast

**I'm writing again!**

**Thanks to PJATOSROCKS09, t s wolff, HiThereSmiley, PJO-HP-Warriors-luver, JenniferAnnabethJackson, lovetoread1998, sonofposeidon14, lulu halulu, .AuddieCakes., Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101, Katlee, , kiki, Total DEMIGOD, storylover8, Kelsey-Short, alfread, Hera's Little Girl, and Guest3119 for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I've bought PJO.**

**Really gullible person: Wow, really?**

**Me: NO!  
**

(Sophie's pov)

"Ivy's gone." I remarked as we ate breakfast at the head table.

Rosalie followed my gaze to the Hermes table and searched it carefully. "You're right. Should we tell Chiron?"

"I think he knows."

Chiron was standing near the other end of the table, his face creased with concern.

"What do you think will happen now?" Monica asked, keeping her voice low.

Demetri shrugged "We'll find out after breakfast."

Rosalie took a sip of her orange juice "Why do you think Ivy joined?"

"It's 'cause she wasn't claimed! Duh!" Luke butted in

I frowned "But today was her thirteenth birthday."

"The gods broke their oath!" said Matthew

Ash shushed him "Chiron's going to make an announcement."

"Due to…" Chiron paused "unfortunate circumstances, there will be no lessons this morning. All cabin heads should report to the big house after breakfast. Also, any girls interested in joining the hunters should go to cabin eight."

_At the other end of the table…_

Annabeth's pov

"We should leave." Percy said slowly "I don't want to be too overprotective of the kids."

"Overprotective?" I asked incredulously "My children could be in danger! Kronos could be reforming! "

"I think Percy's right." Thalia agreed "They need to learn how to fend for themselves. Besides, they'll be safe here. The camp borders will protect them."

"The camp borders can fail." I retorted "It happened once, and it can happen again."

Thalia winced at the memory of her tree being poisoned.

"Oh, it'll be fine." Clarisse reassure her "It's too early for anything serious to happen."

"Well, I'm not leaving my children here alone!" declared Katie

Travis grinned "I know you guys are being motherly and all, but you probably wouldn't have liked it if your parents hung out at camp all summer watching you."

"But we were different." I argued "our mortal parent couldn't have gotten in and you immortal parent was too busy."

"But did you ever want either of them here?" Nico countered

I threw my hands up in the air "Okay. Fine. We'll leave."

Katie was more reluctant "Oh, all right, but if anything happens to them…"

"Which it won't" Clarisse interjected

She glared at her "…I'm holding all of you responsible."

"So it's agreed." asked Percy "We'll tell the kids right after this."

"Except for Zoe." Thalia said "She's still passed out in her room after _someone_" She looked pointedly at Nico "took her shadow traveling."

He put on his innocent face "I forgot that after the first time I shadow traveled, I was out for a week. Good times."

"Wait…" said Rachel. She had been quiet the whole time. "What about the prophecy?"

"Right." said Katie "Our kids could be the seven."

"But they're mixed bloods, not demigods." Thalia pointed out

Rachel shook her head. "They have two Olympian ancestors, but they're still only half god. That makes them half-bloods."

"So the prophecy…to flood or fire the world must fall…doors of death…It doesn't exactly sound happy." I said worriedly

Percy laughed "Since when were prophecies happy?" Then he grew serious again "I'm sure it'll be all right, Wise Girl."

"Yeah. You're probably right." I said. But I still couldn't shake of the feeling of impending danger.

**Dun dun dun. *dramatic effects***

**So anyways, review! Or I might stop writing again…**

**P.S. Happy birthday, Harry Potter and happy belated birthday, Neville Longbottom.  
**


	16. The Parents Leave

**First of all, my sincere apologies to PJATOROCKS09. I promised this chapter would be up a week ago, but my writer's block did everything to prevent that.  
**

**Also thanks to rachy253, Total DEMIGOD, Annie, lovetoread1998, PJATOSROCKS09, HiThereSmiley, and Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter.**

**Disclaimer: I cannot write stories as well as Rick Riordan.  
**

(Sophie's pov)

"I want to join the hunters." I burst out unexpectedly

Six pairs of eyes turned to look at me in astonishment.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Luke

"No." I replied "I really want to."

"But, you can't!" protested Rosalie "Would you really leave us forever? I'm your best friend!"

"And I'm your twin brother!" Demetri put in

I sighed "I know. But I just…It feels like that's what I'm supposed to do."

I was interrupted by our parents.

"We have something to tell you guys." my mom said "We're leaving camp."

"When?" Luke asked

Rosalie's dad smiled "Today. We were pretty sure you didn't want us to stick around all summer."

Secretly, I was glad. The past few days they had been here, it had felt as if they were hovering around us nervously, trying to keep us safe.

"What about Zoe?" I questioned "She's still sleeping."

Zoe's dad smiled sheepishly "Oh, right. I promised to teach her how to raise the dead. I suppose I could stay…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine." I said quickly.

Our parents hugged us and gave us last minute reminders.

My dad gave me and Monica a little bag of coins "These are drachmas. They should help with non-mortal payments. And if you ever want to talk to me, make a rainbow and throw one in. The goddess Iris will help you out."

My mom pulled me aside while my dad talked to Monica "Promise me you'll keep your sister safe, okay? She can be a bit… rash."

I grinned "You mean very impulsive and stubborn?"

She gave me hug. "Something like that."

"Okay, I promise."

"That's my girl." She kissed my forehead and together with my dad, headed up the hill and back out into the mortal world.

**I'm sorry it's short. I'm sorry it sucks. I'm sorry it took so long to update. But I hope you'll forgive me and review.**


	17. AN2

**Hi, this is daughterofathena7.**

**First off, before I say anything else, I need you guys to swear on the River Styx not to stalk me and/or hunt me down with pitchforks and various other weapons.**

**Agreed?**

**Okay. Scroll down.  
**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**As much as I hate to say this, I'm going to put The Half-blood Kids on hold.**

***pause to let reader gasp, swear, etc.***

**I already have a vague idea of what I want to happen next, but every time I try to write it, I just blank out.**

**Also, if you don't know already (and you should), Rick Riordan has started writing the second Camp Half-blood series, titled the The Heroes of Olympus. The first book, The Lost Hero, came out over a week ago.**

**I've already read part of it, and after doing so, I want to change some parts of this story to be canon with it.  
**

**Please understand that I'm not ending the story forever. I'm going to come back to it eventually, just not yet. I want to work on some of my other stories, such as Watching the Movie, and start writing some others I have ideas for.  
**

**Thanks for sticking with me so far. Cookies for all of you. (::) (::)  
**

**Special thanks to PJATOROCKS09. Without him, I wouldn't have made it this far anyway.**

**So, yeah, this is it. Unless I have a sudden inspiration, you won't be seeing any more of this story.**

**Please take a look at my other stories, or put me on author alert. Now that I'm done with trying to pound out chapters for this story, I can concentrate on other things.  
**

**-daughterofathena7  
**


	18. And The Plot Thickens

**I'm starting the Half Blood Kids again! YAY!**

**Make sure you thank PJATOSROCKS09 for co-writing this with me!  
**

(Zoe's POV)

I blinked, squinting into the bright daylight streaming through my window. How long had I been asleep?

Shoving the bed cover aside, I got out of bed and eased open the door. The big house was eerily silent, except for two faint voices coming from an empty room. The voices got louder and louder as I tiptoed closer.

I recognized one as Ivy, but couldn't place the other one.

"Please, come with me. I think I've figured it out." Ivy pleaded

"No! You dragged me up here while everyone else was eating breakfast to 'talk' and yet you haven't explained anything yet." the other voice accused.

"Kathryn, I'm sorry, but I don't want to tell you until I've confirmed it."

"Then why don't you confirm it yourself?" the girl named Kathryn shot back.

"Because…" Ivy sounded like she was struggling to maintain her composure.

She lowered her volume and I pressed my ear to the door to hear "Because I'm scared."

Kathryn softened a little "Okay, there's one more week until our field trip to Olympus. Promise me we'll be back by then."

Ivy hesitated "You will. I'll help you get back to camp by then. But for me… If I don't find proof, I'm not coming back."

"Okay. That's fair enough. Let me go get some stuff packed, okay?"

They both quieted and I panicked, realizing they must be walking to the door.

I yanked open the nearest door and stepped inside, closing it behind me.

(Demetri's POV)

I was slowly eating my breakfast while I sat at the mixed-blood table.

I turned to see Zoe walking up the front steps. Before I could tell Monica, Sophie and the others, they all screamed of joy and ran off and hugged her. I did the same. Matthew was the only person who continued sitting at the table, even though he looked at least a little happy that Zoe had finally awoken from her sleep.

Zoe sat down with us at the table when a look of worry covered her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Where is… everyone? I mean, where are our parents?" Everyone except Matthew got a sudden interest at their plates of food.

"Well?" Zoe demanded.

"They left, Zoe." Matthew spoke up. "Your dad was gonna─"

"My dad promised to teach me summoning the dead! I thought he would keep his promise!"

"Zoe, aren't you at least a _little_ happy that our parents left, deciding not to keep watch over us?" I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came out. I couldn't fight back. Then, I knew what to do.

"Zoe, ask your goblet for water." She flashed me an irritated look, as if I was again trying to make her experience six months behind a plow or something, but she did what I asked her. I fished a drachma out of my pocket, and positioned the cup in the middle of the table so that way the sun shined on it, making a rainbow. I dropped the drachma in the cup, and before it reached underwater, it disappeared at the brim.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, Accept our Offering!" The rainbow shimmered. It turned into mist in front of us.

"Nico and Thalia di Angelo!" The mist shimmered, and the images of Zoe's parents appeared. They turned quickly having noticed the Iris Message, and greeted their daughter who had finally awoken.

"Zoe!" Nico said with glee, "You're finally awake! Look, I'm sorry for leaving the camp with the rest of the other parents, but we didn't want to keep watch over you guys. Plus, I should wait a _long_ while before teaching you how to raise the dead again." Zoe slowly nodded as if taking in the information, getting her full understanding of what her father said.

"Look, just remember, we love you. But we have to go." Before Zoe could ask them a question, Thalia swiped her hand through the mist quickly, as if hiding something from her, and the images of Thalia and Nico disappeared. Chiron stomped his hooves, signaling us to leave the dining pavilion.

"So... back to the Big House?" Monica suggested, as our dishes were cleared away.

Zoe frowned. "Why? What about classes?"

"Monica had a dream last night," I started. "And... we think Kronos is rising again. Ivy is helping."

Zoe gave a little gasp. "Ivy?"

"Yeah, why?" Luke asked.

Trembling, Zoe lifted her head to look at us. "She was here this morning. I heard her talking to Kathryn when I woke up."

(Rosalie's POV)

Not long after breakfast, all of us – Monica, Sophie, Luke, Zoe, Matthew and my annoying twin brother Demetri – went back to the Big House.

When we got there, everyone seemed interested in Zoe's news about Ivy supposedly helping Kronos.

"What were they saying to each other?" asked Matthew.

Zoe hesitated, but eventually she told us everything from her waking up to going to breakfast.

"Is that it?" Chiron inquired once she'd finished.

"Yes Mr. Chiron sir," said Zoe with a little bit of a giggle, but a shred of darkness in her voice.

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. "Is something wrong?"

Zoe shook her head.

"You better get back to your classes," said Chiron. "We will do with some of these matters later."

(Monica's POV)

I carried through my classes for the rest of the day, worried about not only Ivy, but Kathryn. The poor daughter of Aphrodite was only my age, if not younger. I flashed back to when I first met her during one of my classes.

Eventually dinnertime faded into free time, and free time dissolved into "go to bed time". As I was putting myself into bed, I glanced at the clock to see it was ten at night and looked out the Poseidon cabin (where Chiron was allowing me to stay, considering we didn't have a cabin built yet and we were allowed to choose our cabin) window. What I saw frightened me.

The silhouette of a shadowy girl lurked in the darkness next to Thalia's pine tree. The girl waved her hands. Then she disappeared just like that. No fancy flash, no fade or dissolve. She legit just popped out of the air.

Though finding that weird, I remembered nothing got much more strange after figuring out that the Greek gods exist. But that was when I looked at the clock. It was 10:15pm. There was no way it could've been fifteen minutes since I last looked at the clock. In fact, it felt like barely thirty seconds.

The scariest part? The girl was Ivy.

**Wow. Longest chapter yet. Review!**


End file.
